Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to electronics and, more particularly, to integrators and methods of forming semiconductor devices.
In the past, the semiconductor industry used various methods and sensors for detecting changes in physical attributes and generating a signal indicative of those changes. Sensors are useful in mechanical systems, chemical systems, and biological systems, among others. For example, in mechanical systems, sensors are useful in providing output information based on velocity, position, movement, temperature, altitude, etc.; in chemical systems, sensors are used to provide information about the chemical composition of their environment; and, in biological systems, sensors provide information about analytes present in a biological environment. In the electronics industry, touch sensors have been used as input device for electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable audio devices, portable game consoles, televisions, and personal computers. An example of a prior electrostatic capacity type of touch sensor was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,618,818, titled “Electrostatic Capacity Type Touch Sensor” by Takayasu Otagaki et al. and issued on Dec. 31, 2013. A drawback with sensors is that different sensors may vary in their level of sensitivity.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a sensor and method of sensing or detecting physical attributes or changes in the physical attributes. It would be of further advantage for the structure and method to be cost effective to implement.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference characters in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action and the initial action. The use of the words approximately, about, or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to about ten percent (10%) are regarded as reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described.